In more then one way too close
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Wally and Kuki and a shark, just read it to find out what happens! This is a request i got for a one shot! :D i really hope you like it.


Happy Monday!

This is a request I got from someone, to keep his/her identity a secret with have disguised their voice

Person who sent me this request: Hey people

But since you can't hear this and can only read it its kinda pointless…oh well

I don't own KND

"Come on Kooks!" Wally tried pulling the 16 year olds arm but she wouldn't budge, mesmerized by the varieties of colors and shapes and sizes. She tapped the glass as if the small creature inside had instructed her to. It quickly hid from sight making Kuki tap the glass again and Wally let out a load groan.

"Hold on Wally" Wally snatched her arm away when Wally tried to pull her again "I wanna see this"

Kuki's eyes flew in different directions, trying to focus, Wally just groaned again. Fed up Kuki snapped back into reality and glared at Wally

"What!" she threw her arms in the air.

"I wanna check out the sharks before this cruddy aquarium closes" Wally grunted. Kuki rolled her eyes and followed the blonde Aussie to the shark tunnel.

After making a few lefts and a right and down an escalator they reached the shark tunnel, it's a clear tunnel where you can see Sharks swimming around you. Wally loved this kind of this but you know how Kuki gets.

Wally started running through the tunnel like he was ten years old (always a kid at heart), glancing at ever shark, laughing, playing. When he reached the end of the tunnel he asked

"Wasn't that fun Kooks?" he turned around and she wasn't right behind him like he had thought this whole time. He squinted his eyes and saw her all the way at the entrance of the little tunnel. He walked back rather quickly to see what was wrong with his best friend.

"Wally I'm scared" Kuki said crossing her arms "Sharks are scary!"

"Sharks?" Wally laughed "Scary?"

"They're big fish!" Kuki screamed so loud her voice echoed through the halls.

Wally took a hold of Kuki's arm and led her back through the entrance, then down the hall and into a door that said _employees only_

"Wally I don't think we should be in here" Kuki whispered

"Nonsense" Wally said walking through another door "My cousin works here, I've been here like a buhmillion times"

Kuki followed him

"Yeah but I don't see why-" Kuki was about two inches away from walking right into a tank with a great white shark.

Wally threw his arm in front of her trying to get her to back up

"Now that close, Kooks!"

"Oh my rainbows!" Kuki screamed "Why did you bring me here Wallabee!" she hit him slightly

"This is a great white shark" Wally said totally ignoring her question "Great whites are common in my home of Australia"

"I'm leaving" before Kuki could even move Wally tried to grab her; only in the interest of getting rid of one of her many fears. Kuki ducked and he missed knocking her backwards right into the shark tank.

"Kooks!" Wally screamed at the top of his lungs. He knew he had to act fast so he pulled off his bulgy orange hoody to keep it from weighing him down in the water and even though he couldn't swim he dove right in, not giving it a second thought.

**Ten minutes later**

"Wally!" Kuki screamed "Wally can you hear me!"

"Kuki?" Wally asked choking up "Am I dead?"

"No thank God you're not!" Kuki cried into his shoulder, letting out deep sobs.

"Where am i?" Wally sat up and looked around, this wasn't the aquarium.

"The hospital silly" Kuki giggled "You beat up a shark trying to save me"

"I beat up a shark?" Wally laughed like it was a joke but then the memories rushed back to him, so did a pain in his left leg. "What happened to my leg?"

"Like I said you fought a shark, you barely pulled me out in time!" She hugged him again "When you did you passed out due to blood loss and a worker called 911"

"I'm just glad you safe" Wally whispered "…..i need you"

"Huh?" Kuki asked

"Nothing!" Wally turned bright red

"Okay well I'm gonna go tell the others your awake!" Kuki skipped into the hallway, Wally let out a long sigh of relief, in many ways that was too close.

Ha I hope you liked it! And let's give the person who requested this, a big round of apples!

*gives Apples*

Review!


End file.
